


Lunchbox

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Canon - Manga, Drama, F/M, Platonic Romance, Portuguese, Romance, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Hikari também riu da ironia de sua própria situação. Ela — a representante de classe, um exemplo de responsabilidade e bom senso — completamente apaixonada pelo garoto mais bobo e bagunceiro de toda a escola."





	Lunchbox

Suzuhara havia dito que voltaria à escola em poucos dias, Hikari esperava com todo o seu coração que fosse hoje. As últimas palavras dele para com ela ecoavam em sua mente como uma melodia, uma melodia que fazia seu coração aquecer-se e encher-se de alegria.

Ela não se importava se eles seriam só amigos, queria apenas estar perto dele, rir de suas idiotices e sentir as borboletas de seu estômago voarem entusiasmadas enquanto almoçava ao lado dele no telhado da escola.

Enquanto ele almoçava o lanche que ela havia preparado…

Hikari não sabia com exatidão qual seria o dia em que Toji fosse reaparecer, mas acordara naquela manhã com um imenso desejo de preparar outra vez aquela lancheira especial —  _intuição feminina,_  diria Asuka.

E agora ela estava ali, um pouco escondida atrás do tronco de uma árvore, com um embrulho cor-de-rosa pintado com bolinhas vermelhas na mão. Hikari podia imaginar a expressão de Suzuhara quando desse-lhe aquela lancheira e riu visualizando o rosto dele ficando quase tão vermelho quanto aquelas bolinhas.

Hikari também riu da ironia de sua própria situação. Ela — a representante de classe, um exemplo de responsabilidade e bom senso — completamente apaixonada pelo garoto mais bobo e bagunceiro de toda a escola.

Naqueles minutos a jovem perdeu-se imaginando momentos românticos, perguntou-se se teria coragem de pegar a mão de Toji ou se teria que ficar na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.

Para Hikari era esplêndido sentir-se tão apaixonada por alguém, ainda que em certos momentos ela se preocupasse em não ser correspondida — a parte negativa não superava a positiva, não alcançava a pureza de seus sentimentos mais tenros e não fazia seu coração bater menos forte quando ela pensava em Toji.

E então ela riu outra vez, talvez ela e Toji fossem feitos um para o outro, afinal, estava sendo tão boba quanto ele.

A sineta para o início da aula havia tocado, Hikari olhou para os lados e não avistou quem procurava. Será que Suzuhara havia passado por ela enquanto ela ria abobadamente com os olhos fechados?

Ótimo! Agora ele deveria pensar que ela era maluca — não que não pensasse isso antes devido ao seu temperamento, é claro.

De qualquer forma não era nada que não pudesse ser consertado com uma lancheira bem preparada e enfeitada.

Hikari mal podia esperar, deixou a sombra da árvore e andou feliz até o prédio da escola. Toji provavelmente já deveria estar aprontando alguma, ele não perdia tempo em fazer isso.

E ela não perderia mais tempo escondendo seus sentimentos de quem amava. Até porque, como dera a entender Asuka, a época em que eles estavam vivendo não era gentil com pessoas que perdiam tempo.


End file.
